Huliot Storage Solutions Ltd., Kibbutz Sdeh Nehemia, Israel www.huliot-storage.com manufactures a wide array of modular storage systems having one or more storage bins. The modular storage systems are suitable for direct wall mounting or mounting on one or more support rails. The support rails are preferably extruded aluminum profiles. When more than one storage bin is used in a modular storage system, the storage bins may be arranged either side-by-side horizontally or vertically stacked. The support rails can be directly wall mounted or alternatively form part of a hanging frame, a single sided stand, a double sided stand, a table stand, a portable frame, and the like. The storage bins are mounted on the support rails by means of fastening screws and fastening elements. The use of fastening screws and fastening elements for mounting purposes requires the use of a screw driver and is time consuming and cumbersome.